Kimi to Ore no Shinkyô
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Une nuit dans une ruelle obscure, Kôshiro rencontre Taichi bien des années après l'avoir perdu de vue, et lui vient en aide... Une ère s'achève tandis que remontent de douloureux souvenirs du passé... YAOI Taichi/Kôshiro. Lemon.


Série : Digimon Adventure

Couple : Taichi / Kôshiro (eh ouais 8D)

Thème : **« Il n'a pas la même apparence, mais c'est bien lui !** » (1)

Warning : Gare au LEMON.

* * *

**Kimi to Ore no Shin****kyô

* * *

  
**

Une nuit d'hiver dans une ruelle obscure, où les maigres rayons de trop rares lampadaires ne filtraient qu'avec peine. Une ombre dissimulée dans un coin, repliée sur elle-même… ou plus précisément, courbée en deux, vacillante, secouée de soubresauts. Et puis, un bruit peu encourageant de vomissure.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

Kôshiro s'approcha avec méfiance ; le cadre ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Sa gentillesse naturelle le poussait à venir en aide à un individu en difficulté, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à se retrouver lui-même en difficulté à cause dudit individu… Il avançait donc lentement, pas à pas, tout en conservant une distance prudente. Sa voix hésitante s'élevait dans le silence nocturne, que n'entrecoupaient que les grondements de quelques voitures, ou parfois quelques éclats de voix, ou même un chant d'ivresse parvenant depuis l'autre côté de la route.

- Si ça va trop mal, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous… Si…

À ce moment, la silhouette se redressa un peu. Elle ne tenait toujours pas très droite, mais au moins un filet de lumière s'abattit sur son visage et un vieux souvenir remonta dans la mémoire de Kôshiro. Pris de curiosité, il parcourut plus rapidement la distance restante, tout en fronçant les sourcils. L'inconnu s'essuyait maintenant la bouche de sa manche sans guère d'élégance. Kôshiro l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tourna légèrement pour l'obliger à lui faire face ; alors, il reconnut enfin ce visage !

- Taichi-san ! s'écria-t-il. Mais… que t'est-il arrivé ?!

Son ancien ami, perdu de vue depuis plusieurs années, avait bien changé. Peut-être était-ce son apparente beuverie de la soirée qui l'avait transfiguré, mais cela ne pouvait suffire à expliquer sa pâleur, ni son visage émacié, encore moins cette note désespérée au fond de son regard, comme un gouffre sans fond. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps, Kôshiro comprit enfin que quelque chose de grave avait dû lui arriver. Le Taichi qu'il connaissait, celui dont il gardait le souvenir, possédait des pupilles remplies de flammes qui reflétaient la bravoure de son cœur. Jamais il ne lui avait vu une expression si vide et suppliante.

Taichi le guettait avec des yeux désorientés ; ses iris un peu flottants paraissaient avoir du mal à se fixer sur son visage. Il hésita longtemps, puis murmura d'une voix tremblotante :

- Izumi-san ? C'est toi ? Excuse-moi, je…

Soudain il vacilla dangereusement sur le côté. Kôshiro le rattrapa par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'affaisse, l'appela encore deux ou trois fois mais n'obtint plus de réponse. Quand il comprit que son ami d'autrefois venait de perdre connaissance, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le charger sur ses épaules et de prendre avec son fardeau le chemin de chez lui.

…

Une bonne heure plus tard, Taichi reposait dans son propre lit, une couverture remontée jusque sous le menton. Il dormait sans ronfler, l'air très affaibli. Assis tout près sur une chaise retournée, appuyé contre le dossier, Kôshiro le veillait attentivement. Il éprouvait un peu de peine à reconnaître son chef de jadis.

_C'est pourtant bien lui… Il n'a pas la même apparence, mais c'est bien lui ! _

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il en arrive là…

À trop bien l'observer, Kôshiro sentit tout à coup ses joues rougir furieusement tandis que dans sa poitrine, son cœur entama tout à coup un galop effréné.

_Oh non ! Je pensais… Après tout ce temps…_

Juste comme il croyait fuir l'atmosphère soudain pesante de la pièce pour aller se rafraîchir le visage sous un bon jet d'eau glacée, Taichi remua dans son sommeil. Il poussa un long gémissement incompréhensible, marmotta quelques paroles incohérentes, puis éclata en sanglots. Effrayé par l'état de son ami, Kôshiro se précipita sur lui et tenta de calmer ses mouvements compulsifs en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais au contact de sa peau, Taichi eut un geste inattendu ; d'une torsion du corps, il se projeta vers le haut, dans le même élan il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Kôshiro et avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Kôshiro écarta les paupières.

Pendant ce qu'il sembla une éternité, le temps resta ainsi suspendu, immobile.

Puis, sentant la langue de Taichi tenter de franchir la barrière de ses dents, Kôshiro se rendit tout à coup compte de la situation et repoussa violemment Taichi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais, tout embrumé qu'il était (ses yeux, toujours dans le vague, montraient qu'il n'était absolument pas lucide), le brun n'avait rien perdu de sa force et il ne le laissa pas se dégager. Au contraire, il se débrouilla pour réussir à le renverser sur le lit ; ses mains bloquant ses poignets, il l'emprisonna sous la cage de son corps, le dominant de sa tignasse en bataille, dernier héritage de son adolescence.

- Taichi-san…

Le brun se pencha sur Kôshiro, lui souffla au visage son haleine empuantie par l'alcool et lui en imprégna les tempes, la nuque…

- Arrête, Taichi-san…

Kôshiro tentait de se dégager sans brutaliser son compagnon, mais en vain. La poigne restait ferme, et continuait encore à se resserrer sur lui, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Taichi léchait Kôshiro.

Kôshiro ne parvenait pas à retenir des petits cris étouffés, moitié de plaisir, moitié de désespoir. Il poussa un bref soupir de soulagement quand son bras droit se trouva soudain libérée, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux pousser un hoquet de surprise.

Taichi venait de descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et d'y infiltrer sa main.

C'en fut trop.

Kôshiro s'empara du coussin derrière lui, le projeta à la figure de Taichi, lui cogna durement le côté du visage sans plus retenir ses coups. L'ivre ne résista pas longtemps à la dureté de ce traitement et s'effondra par terre en tombant du lit. Kôshiro l'ignora royalement ; il enjamba le corps inerte et gagna la porte de la chambre. En l'ouvrant, il entendit Taichi gémir encore une fois, murmurant un nom qu'il lui sembla reconnaître :

- Yamato-kun…

Kôshiro ne se figea qu'un bref instant. Puis il poursuivit sa lancée et s'éloigna en claquant la porte derrière lui.

…

Incapable de rester à dormir dans le salon comme il le prévoyait initialement, Kôshiro quitta son domicile, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avança mécaniquement, sans réellement faire attention à rien, les pensées en ébullition, le cœur en miettes.

_Dire que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis tellement longtemps…_

Il se souvenait encore de leur dernière rencontre comme si c'était hier…

C'était le jour de l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin d'études. La plupart des enfants de l'époque étaient allés à l'université principale d'Odaiba, à l'exception de Jyo qui était parvenu à entrer à Tôdai, et de Mimi qui avait fréquenté une école privée de haut standard.

Ils se trouvaient malgré tout réunis, presque le groupe d'autrefois ; les larmes aux yeux, ils prenaient conscience que cette fois leurs chemins se séparaient pour de bon. Plongés dans la vie active, ils n'auraient probablement plus jamais le temps de prêter attention les uns aux autres autant que par le passé.

Kôshiro, lui, n'aspirait qu'à cet éloignement par lequel il espérait tirer sur le passé un trait définitif, pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il aurait déjà dû le faire autrefois, mais sa faiblesse, à cette époque, avait pris le dessus, et il s'était inscrit dans la même école que Taichi, croyant naïvement pouvoir se satisfaire de son amitié, de son sourire, son énergie. Mais la souffrance avait été trop grande… D'abord quand il était sorti avec Sora… Quel soulagement quand ils avaient rompu, hélas ce soulagement n'avait pas duré.

Curieusement, Sora était restée amie avec Taichi même après la fin de leur histoire. Yamato étant le meilleur ami de ce dernier, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ne manquant jamais l'occasion de partager un repas ou une tâche extrascolaire. À trois. Chacun aveugle aux regards de l'autre posés sur lui.

Kôshiro, lui, avait vu. Il avait compris le triangle amoureux qui se reformait, différent d'autrefois…

Ce jour-là était le dernier de leur scolarité. Dès la fin de l'été, il irait travailler dans une boîte en informatique et se plongerait entièrement dans son travail. Il ne les verrait plus. Il oublierait. Il oublierait le fait que, même ce jour-là, pas une seule fois les yeux de Taichi ne s'étaient tournés vers lui… pour se consacrer entièrement au même être, un blond aux yeux vert émeraude qui ne le remarquait même pas.

…

Et aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années…

Après le passage lent du temps, les années succédant aux années, courtes et si longues à la fois…

Ses parents, avides de petits enfants, le poussèrent très tôt à se marier et le noyèrent sous les rencontres o-miai. Un jour, il avait plu à une jolie fille. Poussé par la nostalgie, par le désir d'oublier, de renaître, il s'était jeté dans ses bras. Deux ans plus tard, ils avaient divorcé.

Kôshiro se levait tous les matins aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il passait sa vie sur son lieu de travail, s'usant les yeux à point que c'était un miracle s'il ne portait pas encore de lunettes. Il perfectionnait divers fichiers et contribuait à créer des programmes nouveaux et révolutionnaires ; dans le même temps, il surveillait toutes les étapes de programmation d'un jeu vidéo destiné à détrôner le roi des RPG.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il additionne les heures supplémentaires, les recherchant même parfois. Voilà pourquoi il lui arrivait de rentrer très tard le soir… Voilà pourquoi, cette nuit-là, il avait fallu qu'il rencontre Taichi, écroulé ivre mort.

Brusquement, la brutalité que ce dernier avait manifestée envers lui quelques minutes plus tôt cessa de le tourmenter, ou plutôt, il n'y pensa même plus. Taichi était malade. Il devait vite rentrer à la maison, pour le soigner et veiller à sa santé.

…

Il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps entre le départ de Kôshiro et son retour, bien que déjà le ciel commençât à s'éclaircir mais cela était dû à leur rencontre et retour tardifs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kôshiro se dit qu'il allait sécher le boulot ; il avait définitivement d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il venait de pousser la porte de la chambre qu'il avait quittée en la claquant violemment. Il se mordit les lèvres en découvrant que Taichi était toujours allongé par terre, à l'endroit exact où il était tombé, et qu'il dormait en ronflant bruyamment.

Avec un soupir il se pencha sur lui, le prit dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures (dire qu'il en avait rêvé pendant plus de quinze ans, et que maintenant il n'en profitait même pas !) et le reposa doucement sur le lit avant de lui tirer la couverture jusqu'au menton.

Son fardeau se laissa faire sans réagir ; ses traits ne démontraient autant de tourments même s'il était probable qu'il s'en souviendrait à son réveil. Kôshiro décida de prendre sur lui et de veiller sur lui comme tout à l'heure. Il s'installa à son chevet, résolu à tenir le coup jusqu'au soir s'il le fallait. Cependant, en dépit de ses bonnes résolutions, son épuisement de ces derniers jours, dû à une surdose de travail, prit le dessus et il finit par tomber endormi aux côtés de Taichi.

…

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Yagami-san en lui chatouillant la joue. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se sentait lourd et fatigué, la tête embrumée et l'estomac encore soulevé de relents de nausée. Il guetta d'un œil hagard le plafond inconnu au-dessus de sa tête. Prenant conscience qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il tenta de se redresser et aperçut Kôshiro endormit sur le lit, au-dessus des couvertures, un peu en-dessous de lui.

- Izumi-san ?

Un moment, il se demanda pourquoi un homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années se trouvait sur son lit… ou plus vraisemblablement, pourquoi lui-même se trouvait dans le sien. Puis il se remémora dans un flash qu'il lui avait semblé, la veille, le reconnaître… juste avant de tomber endormi. Izumi l'avait sans doute ramené chez lui, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser dans la rue.

- Merci, Izumi-san, dit-il doucement. Le chagrin perçait dans sa voix.

Kôshiro perçut-il dans son sommeil cette note à mi-chemin entre la reconnaissance et la tristesse ? En tout cas, il releva les paupières à cet instant précis. Tournant la tête, il constata que Taichi s'était déjà réveillé et le regardait avec dans les yeux un sentiment indéfinissable, quelque part entre le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé un ami perdu de vue et le désespoir d'une nouvelle terrible.

- Ohayô, Taichi-san, dit-il simplement.

La mémoire de Taichi s'emplit tout à coup de souvenirs de Kôshiro. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'intelligence et l'esprit pratique de ce dernier leur avaient sauvé la vie à tous, surtout lors de leur première aventure dans le Digital World… Par exemple, c'était entièrement grâce à son courage et à son sang-froid qu'Hikari avait eu la vie sauve quand elle était tombée malade.

Et puis, sans lui, jamais la nouvelle génération ne serait parvenue à accomplir sa mission… C'était une joie de revoir un ami pareil ! Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se réjouir…

Avant qu'il s'en aperçoive, un flot de larmes dégoulina sur ses joues. Il ne les essuya même pas.

- Taichi-san…

Après une hésitation, Kôshiro se décida à l'interroger :

- Il… s'est passé quelque chose ?

Taichi essaya de parler. Il prit une inspiration, mais sa voix s'étrangla et il éclata en sanglots. Kôshiro tendit doucement les bras vers lui et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Le brun se laissa aller et pleura longtemps, toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle, et même s'il gémissait plus qu'autre chose, il parvint enfin à dire :

- Yamato-kun… Il va se marier avec Sora…

Kôshiro resserra son étreinte, mais il garda le silence.

- Je… savais que ça finirait par arriver mais…

- Je sais.

Après avoir versé encore un ou deux litres de larmes, Taichi commença à se calmer. Il se redressa et s'essuya les yeux :

- Excuse-moi, Izumi-san. Je dois te paraître bizarre… Dire que c'est la première fois qu'on se revoit et moi je me comporte de cette façon…

- C'est bon ! Je t'ai dit que ça allais. Et puis, appelle-moi Kôshiro.

- Pardon ?

- Autrefois, tu m'appelais simplement Kôshiro. Je ne veux plus que tu me donnes du « Izumi-san ».

- D'accord, excuse-moi… Kôshiro.

Le silence tomba. Kôshiro le rompit le premier.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Taichi-san.

- Moi aussi. Désolé du dérangement.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

- Merci.

_Je comprends ta peine. Parce que si Yamato t'avait choisi, moi aussi je…_

Même triste, même différent de celui dont il était tombé amoureux, Taichi était plus séduisant que jamais. Découvrir ses multiples visages ne serait jamais pour lui source de lassitude.

- Kôshiro ?! Qu'est-ce que…

En l'entendant protester, Kôshiro se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Il se sentit surpris lui-même de sa propre audace ; pourtant, il ne souhaita pas s'arrêter dans son élan… essentiellement parce qu'il n'estimait pas en être capable.

- Tu ne te souviens pas, pour cette nuit ?

- Cette nuit ?! Pourquoi, que…

_Donc il ne se souvient pas. Au fond, tant mieux. _

- Rien. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas imaginer que je suis Yamato ?

- Hein ?!

- Ferme les yeux.

Kôshiro joignit le geste à la parole, et appuya sa main sur le visage de Taichi de façon à l'aveugler.

- Imagine que je suis Yamato-kun…

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Taichi ne le repoussa pas, alors il osa aller plus loin, tout d'abord en introduisant sa langue pour aller chicaner doucement la sienne, puis en passant sa main libre sous son t-shirt de façon à pouvoir caresser son torse. Malgré son peu d'expérience en la matière, ses sentiments l'aidèrent à rendre ses gestes à la fois fermes et agaçants, tendres et inattendus… désirables. Il abandonna ses baisers et reporta ses lèvres sur le cou de Taichi, mordillant et léchant, onctueusement délectables. Taichi laissa échapper un gémissement sourd.

Kôshiro commença enfin à se servir de ses deux mains. Il débarrassa son partenaire de son t-shirt et donna libre cours à son désir, il se servait en tous sens de ses doigts, de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Tantôt il chatouillait un téton, tantôt il effleurait une épaule, tantôt il s'étendait en cercles concentriques autour du nombril. Il entendait la respiration de Taichi se faire de plus en plus rapide, et accélérait lui-même progressivement ses mouvements. Enfin, il posa la paume sur son entrejambe et entreprit de masser l'engin à travers le pantalon. Le corps de Taichi s'arqua vers l'arrière. La verge durcit immédiatement.

Kôshiro déboutonna aussitôt le jean et prit l'engin dans sa bouche ; excité par les gémissements de Taichi, il la suça vigoureusement, sa langue entreprenant toutes sortes d'ondulations, tandis que de la main gauche il secouait doucement les testicules avachies, et de la droite parcourait en zigzags ses cuisses, son ventre et ses fesses…

Quand il le jugea suffisamment dur, il s'accorda un bref moment pour achever de les déshabiller tous les deux. À peine avait-il fini que Taichi se jeta sur lui dans un mouvement maladroit et se mit à l'embrasser de partout. Surpris par cette brusque prise de l'initiative, Kôshiro prit le parti de se laisser faire ; le diable avait de l'expérience et en un tour-de-main il lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, le soumettant aux pires difficultés pour retenir ses sanglots de plaisir, au point que quelques larmes perlèrent et glissèrent sur ses joues avant de se fondre dans l'oreiller…

Quand il sentit Taichi lui écarter les jambes, il se prépara logiquement à le recevoir, bien qu'il ne se fût pas attendu à cette issue mais il en concevait un bonheur indescriptible. Il eut un peu mal, mais il était si heureux que douleur et plaisir se mêlaient dans sa tête au point de ne plus faire qu'un.

Et puis il entendit Taichi-san jouir en soufflant un nom…

- Yamato-kun…

…

...

C'était une issue tellement courante dans les histoires d'amour, dans les livres, les manga, ou les films… Un tel cliché, un tel stéréotype… Combien de fois par le passé avait-il pu se moquer de ceux qui se laissaient entraîner dans de tels abysses sentimentaux, pour n'en ressortir que meurtris et déçus ! S'il avait su qu'un jour il partagerait leur sort… sans doute aurait-il ri quand même face au côté pathétique de la situation…

Quelle cynisme, peut-être, mais c'était vrai.

Kôshiro était parti du travail (séché la veille pour la première fois) plus tôt que d'habitude. Ses collègues avaient bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ce qu'il faisait, ils ne lui avaient jamais vu une expression pareille. Mettant celle-ci sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée suite au travail conséquent effectué par lui jour après jour, de l'aurore au crépuscule, ils l'avaient encouragé à rentrer chez lui se reposer et lui avaient même conseillé de prendre des vacances.

Mais il appréhendait le retour à son appartement, où il avait laissé Taichi… Et s'il était encore là ? Ou pire : s'il avait disparu ?

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure, puis poussa la porte. Sitôt dans le couloir, il comprit que Taichi était toujours dans le lit, qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir quitté de toute la journée. L'esprit terre-à-terre de Kôshiro reprit aussitôt le dessus. Il se précipita vers son amant de la veille, constata qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et lui demanda :

- As-tu mangé quelque chose ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Mais vu l'apathie de son interlocuteur, il en déduisit tout seul que non et tourna aussitôt les talons :

- Je vais te préparer un truc. Ne bouge pas.

Précision bien inutile puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute, vu son état, que Taichi n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

Kôshiro revint peu après avec un sandwich du combini (sans doute prévu pour le jour suivant) et le posa devant son ami, qui ne daigna pas remuer.

- Allez, s'il-te-plaît, Taichi-san… Il faut bien que tu manges un peu… Fais-le pour moi…

Taichi bougea un muscle. Lentement, son bras émergea des couvertures, s'empara du sandwich et l'amena au niveau de sa bouche. Le jeune homme mastiqua longuement chaque bouchée ; une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il n'en restait plus rien.

- Merci, dit Kôshiro en lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il sentit ce geste, Taichi se redressa d'un coup ; il dardait sur son compagnon un regard incroyablement intense.

- Kôshiro…

- Taichi-san ?

- Kôshiro, en fait, tu…

- … ?

- Tu as toujours été amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?! Quoi, mais que…

- Ne dis pas le contraire, s'il te plaît. J'en suis convaincu depuis… cette nuit… mais en réalité, je le savais déjà depuis longtemps.

- Comment ça, « depuis longtemps » ?

Kôshiro était complètement déboussolé.

- Oui… Tu me regardais tout le temps… Même dans le Digital World c'était déjà comme ça… je l'avais bien remarqué, mais tu sais… il y avait Yamato-kun !

En prononçant ce nom, la voix de Taichi s'était légèrement altérée.

- Et moi… poursuivit-il, cette nuit je t'ai traité de cette façon… Je t'ai même appelé « Yamato-kun »… Putain je suis trop con ! Je me hais !

Il s'était mis à crier. Kôshiro lui posa la main sur l'épaule, refusant à se départir de son calme.

- Tu sais, je te comprends probablement mieux que tu ne l'imagines… Alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Moi aussi je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul…

_Et surtout, c'est moi qui ai profité de toi, pas l'inverse…__C'est à moi d'avoir honte…_

- Pourtant… prononça-t-il malgré tout…

Il hésitait ; il était déjà allé bien loin dans les torsions de ses principes. Mais c'était la chance de sa vie, celle qui ne se présenterait qu'une seule fois.

- Pourtant, si tu pouvais m'aimer… Me serait-il possible de devenir ton Yamato ? Te donner ces sentiments qu'il t'a refusés ?

- …

- Crois-moi, Taichi-san, je n'aimerai jamais que toi. Toutes ces années, malgré mon travail, malgré le temps, malgré mon mariage même… Ce n'est jamais qu'à toi que j'ai toujours pensé ! Quelqu'un d'autre… C'est impossible qu'il y ait un jour quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça ne peut être que toi.

Taichi regardait d'un air songeur les larmes versées par Kôshiro durant cette tirade. Il avait beau creuser des souvenirs, il était tout à fait convaincu de ne l'avoir encore jamais vu pleurer.

- Je… Je ne peux pas te promettre de réussir…

Kôshiro ouvrit la bouche mais Taichi ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Tout ça est encore trop frais… Mais il faudra bien que je continue à vivre… Alors, je peux par contre te promettre d'essayer.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Kôshiro.

- Oh, Taichi-san ! Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Sur ce, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais l'autre l'arrêta d'un geste.

- À une condition.

- Quoi ?

- Dorénavant, tu m'appelleras « Taichi-chan ». Des années que tu traînes ce –san derrière mon prénom ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

- D'accord, Taichi-chan.

- Je préfère ça.

Alors, il lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

(1) Comme d'habitude, j'ai choisi ce thème en mettant le doigt au hasard sur une bulle dans un de mes manga. Sauf que j'ai royalement oublié de noter le nom du manga, et donc je m'en rappelle pas… Probabilité assez forte qu'il s'agisse de DN Angel, mais aucune promesse.

Je me permets une mini pub ; j'ai repris récemment mon blog yaoi en y incluant des images de manga variés, et une large partie est attribuée à Digimon avec beaucoup de Taito, de Taishiro, quelques Kôkô et autres petits chnis. Je vous laisse regarder : h t t p : / / s h e r r y n – d e a t h y a o i . s k y r o c k . c o m avec les espaces en moins bien entendu.


End file.
